


Tutto in un abbraccio

by Littlejo



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Festival di Sanremo, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejo/pseuds/Littlejo
Summary: Sanremo, un anno dopo. Non è cambiato niente ma niente è più come prima.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 6





	Tutto in un abbraccio

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiornooo.  
Ho deciso di mettere le mie poche storielle anche qui, non sono chissà cosa e per questo deciderò più avanti se Ao3 è il luogo adatto o no.  
È un po' che non scrivo ma volevo tornare a farlo e per questo ho deciso di spostare quello che già avevo fatto qui con la speranza che mi faccia tornare la voglia di scrivere.  
Questa storia è, quindi, dello scorso anno, ambientata a Sanremo 2019
> 
> Vi prego di non far girare niente di tutto quello che scrivo, sono solo film che mi creo nella mente ascoltando determinate canzoni.
> 
> Detto questo vi lascio alla storia e vi saluto, se volete lasciare qualche feedback mi fate super piacere.

**  
**

** ma perché di tanti proprio questo stesso posto  
dove ci trovammo tardi e ci lasciamo troppo presto ** Fabrizio lo vide correre verso di lui. Si erano dati appuntamento sulla spiaggia, la loro spiaggia. Avevano bisogno di tempo per loro prima di essere sommersi dalle telecamere e dalla confusione del festival.  
Si abbracciarono come non succedeva da troppi mesi. Si erano mancati e lo sapevano entrambi.  
Ritrovarsi lì però aveva reso quell'incontro malinconico.  
Proprio su questa spiaggia infatti era nato tutto. 

~

Lo aveva trovato seduto a guardare il mare e aveva deciso di tenergli compagnia.  
Quando lo aveva sentito accomodarsi accanto a lui, Ermal aveva posato la testa sulla sua spalla. Era stanco, privo di forze per quella notte insonne passata nel bagno a rimettere qualcosa che la sera prima neanche aveva mangiato. Aveva preso male la storia del plagio e soprattutto il suo corpo si era rifiutato di mantenere il controllo e l’ansia aveva preso il sopravvento.  
In quel momento, invece, ad aspettare l'alba che avrebbe fatto brillare quel mare così rassicurante ma diverso dal suo, con il compare accanto, stava meglio.  
L'altro aveva capito e gli aveva lasciato del tempo per se, ognuno nella propria stanza avevano cercato di elaborare quanto successo ma alla fine il più grande non ce l'aveva fatta ed era andato a cercarlo.  
Avevano imparato a conoscersi e non trovandolo in camera aveva subito capito dove potesse essere andato il più piccolo.  
Fece incontrare le loro mani e intrecciare le loro dita e, avvicinandosi al volto dell'altro, gli aveva sussurrato: "ne varrà la pena, tutto questo varrà la pena, te lo prometto", infine si era avvicinato e aveva lasciato un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra. Era un gesto semplice, faceva così con i suoi figli quando erano preoccupati, un timido bacio li faceva illuminare e dimenticare i problemi.  
Per questo non aveva dato troppo peso all'azione, rendendosi conto solo notando l'espressione di Ermal, che quel gesto non aveva niente di fraterno.  
Con gli occhi il più piccolo gli aveva chiesto cosa stava a significare, se sarebbe cambiato qualcosa e Fabrizio era riuscito soltanto a stringerlo a sé e dirgli di non preoccuparsi e che avrebbero avuto tempo per pensarci.

** che facciamo abbiamo chiesto e solo il vento ci ha risposto  
tanto la sua musica va avanti pure senza testo  
e ammazziamo il tempo e ammazza noi quel tempo indietro  
e il sole taglia il mare e il nostro amore in due come un aratro**

Di nuovo lì si erano trovati, e dopo essersi stretti in un abbraccio, uno di quelli di cui sentivano la mancanza, si erano seduti in riva al mare.  
Era cambiato tutto e forse veramente quella ospitata, nel posto dove tutto era iniziato, a cantare quella canzone che tutto aveva fatto nascere, rappresentava la chiusura di un cerchio. Un cerchio che avrebbe potuto riaprirsi ma di cui per ora avevano solo la certezza che si fosse chiuso.

  
**e finiamo tutta questa strada metro dopo metro  
perché dietro a un gran finale serve sempre un bel teatro  
e la canzone degli amori infelici  
l'ultima occasione per attori e attrici  
**

** io non lo so perché ma è un po' buffo  
stare io e te su un crepaccio  
quasi come ad aspettare il tuffo  
e buttare lì a casaccio un che di diverso  
uno scherzo sì  
come fossi io il tuo pagliaccio  
**

Seduti lì su quella spiaggia davanti al mare, aspettavano qualcosa senza sapere cosa aspettarsi. L’imbarazzo si era fatto pesante tra loro e Ermal aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare prendendo in giro Fabrizio come era solito fare fino a qualche tempo prima. “Ti serve solo la canna da pesca Bizio” e forse quella battuta non era uscita a caso dalla sua bocca. La voglia di tornare indietro, a prima, era tanta da parte di entrambi. Non si erano pentiti di come era andata ma allo stesso tempo erano dispiaciuti per avere in un certo senso incrinato quel modo di fare che fin da subito si era creato tra loro e che li faceva stare bene. Il loro modo di scherzare, il contatto fisico, il loro modo di rassicurarsi a vicenda, da Lisbona non era cambiato ma bensì si erano aggiunti baci, tocchi leggeri, brividi e tanto amore che fino a quel momento si erano tenuti dentro.

Ora invece poco di tutto quello era rimasto: quella magia che si era creata intorno a loro era volata via lasciando soltanto la voglia di risistemare le cose senza per ora poterlo fare.  
L’abbraccio che si erano dati per salutarsi aveva significato molto. Non ti ho dimenticato, sto ancora così bene tra queste braccia, mi sei mancato. Eppure non era abbastanza, non era abbastanza per ricostruire tutto quello che avevano creato in quell’anno e che in una sera era stato distrutto.

** cercare qui  
dentro ad un setaccio ciò che è perso  
o almeno poi  
tutto quello che sta in un abbraccio  
fra di noi **

**e non ci resta  
che dipingere la scena con l'ultimo sguardo  
come mettersi di schiena a quel falsario del ricordo  
quanto abbiamo corso insieme per tagliare già il traguardo  
tanto vincitori o vinti ci stringiamo in un accordo  
**

Ora erano tornati su quel palco che l’anno scorso aveva regalato tante emozioni, li aveva visti impacciati e onorati durante la prima esibizione; forti e desiderosi di far vedere a tutta l’italia che si erano rialzati la seconda volta e poi speranzosi di una vittoria ma felici ugualmente che il pubblico avesse capito che cosa volevano comunicare.  
E infine quel palco era stato partecipe di quell'abbraccio così intimo e loro che si erano scambiati dopo la vittoria, era stato partecipe di quel: “hai visto? Ne è valsa la pena” e dell’emozione di vincere un premio così importante ma soprattutto quel palco ha visto nascere un'amicizia con un profondo legame.

** se non siamo più come ci siamo amati  
e non sapremo mai quel che saremmo stati  
**

Ci avevano provato, ci avevano provato davvero perché dopo essersi accorti di stare così bene insieme avevano deciso che non volevano sprecare altro tempo. Ci avevano provato perché si sentivano in pace insieme,capiti, al sicuro nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro.Eppure un giorno di metà agosto le cose erano cambiate.  
Una sera di fine agosto Ermal era andato a Roma per passare un po’ di tempo con lui ed erano finiti a litigare come non era mai successo. Avevano paura, erano all’apice della loro carriera e la paura di dover affrontare i giornali, le telecamere e dover spiegare come erano finiti ad innamorarsi li paralizza. Volevano tenere quella storia per loro, non inquinarla con i commenti della gente eppure la stessa paura li aveva rovinati. Li aveva limitati e il dover vedersi raramente a causa dei numerosi impegni non li aveva aiutati a superare quell intoppo nel migliore dei modi. Quelle urla che ancora risuonavano nella casa di Fabrizio, le lacrime che ancora ne bagnavano il pavimento, avevano segnato la fine di quella storia.  
Alcuni giorni dopo, nostalgici di quello che erano, di quello che avevano e di quello che avrebbero potuto costruire insieme, si erano ripromessi che magari in futuro, se per caso si fossero ritrovati avrebbero dato retta al destino, fato o qualsiasi cosa fosse stata ad averli portati l’uno nella vita dell’altro per ben due volte e ci avrebbero riprovato. Sapevano entrambi che quella promessa era solo un se in un futuro ancora sconosciuto, eppure aveva dato la forza a entrambi di rialzarsi.

** io non lo so com'è ma è successo  
mentre prendo te col tuo braccio  
con lo stesso impaccio allora e adesso  
**

Quando finirono di cantare, a entrambi sembrava di essere stati catapultati a un anno prima e Ermal proprio come aveva fatto allora gli prese il polso, e insieme si avvicinarono verso la platea per ringraziare e salutare. Le emozioni a mille e la paura di guardarsi negli occhi per capire quanto entrambi soffrissero alla chiusura definitiva di quel cerchio.  
Una volta tornati dietro le quinte, si osservarono senza proferire parola, non avrebbero saputo cosa dirsi eppure quegli occhi dicevano molto, lucidi e rossi. Da quelli di Ermal scappò anche una lacrima che venne prontamente asciugata dalla mano di Fabrizio che una volta avvicinata al volto del compare restò lì, ad accarezzare forse per l'ultima volta quella guancia pallida.  
Il più piccolo deglutì lasciandosi andare a quel tocco e quando non riuscì più a sopportare lo sguardo dell'altro chiuse gli occhi cercando di imprimere nella sua mente tutte quelle sensazioni che provava con la vicinanza del romano.

** non so dire no uno straccio in più di parola  
una sola no  
sulle labbra dure di ghiaccio  
morire un po'  
come avessi un laccio sulla gola  
ma tanto poi  
**

C'erano tante cose che non si erano detti ma altrettante che avevano comunque capito.  
Forse, magari più in là. Ti voglio bene ma non è il nostro momento ora. Sarai sempre qui nella tasca destra in alto. Grazie per avermi capito. Grazie per avermi ascoltato. Grazie per questo anno meraviglioso. Grazie per avermi portato la pace che cercavo.  
Grazie per essere stato al mio fianco.  
Questo era quello che il loro abbraccio significava in quel momento.  
Quell'abbraccio significava tutto questo per loro. Quel gesto che durante tutto quell’anno ricco di emozioni era diventato la loro ancora. 

**Il resto è tutto in un abbraccio**  
tra di noi  


****


End file.
